Dark Crossover
by everlovin
Summary: A first meeting fic for a pairing that will likely never be. Dragomir (Dark series) and Alena (Bound Together)


Dark Crossover

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ms Feehan's characters. That's all her. I do own many of the books and a strange imagination.

Rating: K

Pairing: Dragomir (Dark Series. Dark Promise, Dark Carousel)/Alena (Bound Together)

A/N – I realize Ms Feehan will likely go a completely different direction with both of these characters, but I read Dark Carousel and Bound Together almost back to back and I got to thinking… Besides, I really like the idea of these two together.

Summary: A bit of fluff. Not quite ship, not quite pre-ship. The beginning though. During the battle scene at the end of Bound Together.

Dragomir rose early, his mind alert and scanning his surroundings. Something obviously disturbed him – even in the Carpathian sleep. But nothing was in the vicinity. He'd spent so long – centuries – in the monastery that he was still learning the feel of this century. There was only the need to continue to northern California. He burst from the soil, changed into mist, and continued north.

Somewhere in northern California was his lifemate. The hope was a shining beacon pointing the way. Hope was such a forgotten thing, he almost didn't recognize it for what it was.

Already, he was nearing the area Gabrielle circled on the map. Psychic energy fairly vibrated in the air. Dragomir scanned a random traveler and obtained the name of the town coming to view.

Sea Haven

In the mist of the evening, he soared high. There seemed to be a battle going on in and around the town. With this much psychic energy and a battle happening, there almost had to be a vampire below. He scanned for blank places, listened along the common path and there was nothing to suggest the most evil of creatures.

Something caught his attention. A low, sweet note in the cacophony of the war below. It was almost calling to him. He shifted to a great owl and zeroed in on where that one thread of sound originated from.

"You're dead," the whisper rose on the wind. "Just like all those women you hurt." Light blinded Dragomir. Jewel bright colors burst in front of his eyes. Orange flames, silver moonlight, and the platinum hair of one woman running through the alleyways bringing justice to her foes. It became imperative he get to her side – to aid and protect her from all threats.

Dragomir was close, but o so far when he saw his lifemate falter and fall. Ruby bright blood spilled from her belly. Another woman got to her first. "Honey, don't do this to me."

"It's all right." His heart broke at the pain in her voice, physical and spiritual. His lifemate wanted to give up on life and that was unacceptable.

"No it isn't. Don't do this. I need you here. We all need you here." Already, he sent a wave of energy to his lifemate along with the strength hope and his iron will that she live.

"No, Alena," her friend pleaded with her. Alena. Her name was as beautiful as she was. "Don't. Don't go. You can't leave us. You can't leave me."

"I'm so tired." Dragomir pushed into her mind willing her to live. Needing her to hang on to life just a few more moments until he could get there and heal her. He read her regrets there. She was tired. Tired of what she was, regretted that normal was forever out of her reach. She regretted never having a family, a man and children, of her own.

"I can't do this without you. Open your eyes, honey. For me, open your eyes."

Dragomir felt the love his lifemate had for the other woman. The love she had for those she called brother. He felt her absolute trust in these people. A love that strong gave her an unknown determination to live.

He shifted as he landed near the women. "I am Dragomir. An ancient among my people and I can heal your sister. I require you to guard us while I heal her." Alena's sister nodded. Tears streamed down her face. "We will not lose the woman that means so much to both of us." He projected confidence and assurance to the other woman.

The battle raged around them. Dragomir quickly shed his body and entered Alena's. The knife had sliced through her liver and she was bleeding out fast. He quickly, meticulously closed the wounds. He then moved swiftly through her system to make sure there were no other immediate threats to her life.

Finally, when he was sure Alena would live, he left her and went back to his own body. He tore open his wrist with his teeth and held it to her mouth. "Drink, sievamet. Drink and live."

The other woman, Lana, started to object. "She needs blood," he cut across her arguments. "I am an ancient; my blood will aid in her healing." He monitored Alena's blood volume and stopped her drinking after a few moments.

"Thank you for saving her. My brothers and I would be devastated if anything happened to her."

"I must feed, but I will return to take you both to safety." Dragomir moved away slightly to take off and find prey – perhaps one of the perpetrators of the war breaking out across the small town.

"Actually," Lana laid a staying hand on his arm. "If you mean what I think you mean, you can feed from me. It's the least I can do." She raised her wrist and offered it to Dragomir.

He monitored her thoughts, ready to fog her memories if she panicked. When he had taken enough, he swiped his tongue across the wound to close it and bowed to her. "You honor me with your courage."

From behind him, he heard a gun cock. "Just what the hell are you doing to my sister?"

Dragomir turned and smiled. "Lifemate. It is good to meet you."

A/N 2: Sorry for the lame title. I'm not good titling things at all. Reviews are like ice cream on a hot day. Not that there have been hot days as yet here...


End file.
